Harvest Moon MM: The Musical
by redleaveshavefallen
Summary: Harvest Moon Magical Melody: The Musical is a work and progress that you can help improve. This is the script and lyrics; with your help, it may be on Broadway! Thank you!
1. Scene 1 Exciting Ranch Plan

**Welcome to the Work in Progress, Harvest moon Magical Melody: The Musical!**

_Magical Melody is not the best game in the Harvest Moon series to turn into a musical, but the one I was inspired by. __Plus, it is the most musical. What you will be reading is not a fictional story comparable to other works on this site, but a work in progress of a real musical script. Whether or not it will actually be turned into real production is uncertain._

_As you read through the script and lyrics, please keep in mind this is a romantic comedey aimed at pleasing any age range including children, as the game was. It is silly and light hearted. It differs slightly from the game, and focuses more on the romance portion than the farming portion, since there are only so many fsongs you can make about farming before you lose any sense of a plot line. Please keep an open mind and review with suggestions and support; I am very excited about this project!_

_**Thank you, and enjoy Act one: Scene i**_

(SCENE: _The Main Character, a girl named Tina, is illuminated by a spotlight in the middle of the stage. The curtain is drawn behind her. She is reading from a brochure.)_

Tina: The Exciting Ranch Plan. We are looking for ranchers. Would you like to work in Flower Bud Village? Buy some of our beautiful property and live a warm and rewarding ranch lifestyle! The Mayor of Flower Bed Village.

_(The Exciting Ranch Plan starts playing as the curtain opens, revealing the cast. They are excited and cherry. The backdrop is Flower Bed Village, decorated with bright colors and and losts of green.)_

Cast: I see you've found the Exciting Ranch Plan! I see you've found the Exciting Ranch Plan!

Welcome to Flower Bed Village, a blossom of a town! Pick one of three plots of land, it's no money down!

Just write your name on the line, right there now sign! You have a nice new abode, furnished without strife_._

Congrats on starting your new, exciting ranch life!

_(Singing stops, and cherry music plays as the cast exits the stage as Tina walks into her new house. On cue, Ellen walks back on stage and knocks on the door as her music starts playing, beginning the first of many short song snippets introducing characters. At the knock, Tina opens the door, and Ellen, with dog, starts to sing.)_

Ellen: Hello I'm Ellen.

I work at the Blue Sky Ranch love looking after animals. I also like to bake sweet confections,

So here is a dog! It was born on the Blue Sky Ranch which again's over there.

And if you wouldn't care; please take, the, dog!

_(Ellen leaves, and Tina and the dog enter the house again. Bob appears and knocks on her door as his music starts, ans starts singing when Tina opens the door.)_

Bob: Good Morning I'm Bob.

When I'm not delivering produce, I'm digging stuff up in a cave or two

And now I'm here to inform you, how to use your shipping box

When you have products you wish to sell, just throw them there, and then wait awhile

You'll have your money in the morning.

_(Bob leaves, an Tina shuts the door just as Carl arrives. As his music plays, he knocks on the door, and sings as Tina again opens it.)_

Carl: Hello I'm Carl.

I used to tend the counter at the local bar

But my real dream was to one day open my own cafe

Which I did. It's called Cafe Callaway

But advertising's not why I came.

Would you mind donating an egg for the festival?

_(Carl leaves, Tina closes the door, You can see she is getting a big tired of this, her hand not leaving the doorknob as she waits for the next one to knock on her; which happens to be Basil.)_

Basil: Hello I'm Basil.

A wandering botanist. Spending my hours between the cavern and Sunny Lake.

It's a pleasure to meet you, Just wanted to say hello. 

_(Basil leaves, and Tina shuts the door, again not letting her hand off the knob. Meanwhile, the father-daughter pair Ann and Micheal approach before one of them knocks.)_

Anne: Good day I'm Ann

I'm here today with my dad.

Micheal: I'm Micheal.

Ann: We own the junk shop by town

I like inventing, in the back room or digging and exploring caves.

Micheal: I'm worried she's gonna get hurt one day.

Ann: I hope you visit one day!

_(The two leave, and as Tina closes the door she leans against the door. When Blue knocks, she sighs, pauses a moment, and opens the door as the music suddenly stops.)_

Blue: Hey. I'm Blue, cousin Ellen may have come already. I spend most of my daylight hours at the Blue Sky Ranch, and take farm work very seriously... Have a lot of people come over already? (Tina nods) Follow me. You've yet to meet everyone. Pop Hank told me show you around. (another short pause) So, are you enjoying your new exciting ranch life?

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry, this is very much a rough draft, so you are seeing the ugly bare basics. Please help me make this less embarrassing to look at! Also, Basil's song... that is very much under construction. Thank you for reading.<br>_


	2. Take The First Step

**What has happened:**

_There are many holes in this script, and I have only written a few key scenes so far. What has happened before this scene is, Tina gets shown around town, meeting everyone in their corresponding locations, before falling asleep. She has the Harvest goddess dream where she turns to stone. This dream if her first time seeing the Goddess, the sprites, or Jamie. Now, she wakes up... since some of the script has not been written, I am starting this part at the song's cue. The song is called Take The First Step.  
><em>

**Please enjoy **_  
><em>

_(SCENE: Early morning, In front of Tina's house. Three sprites from Tina's dream are talking outside her door. Tina opens the door, sees them, and makes a noise of surprise. Music starts.)_

[Nak: You can see us!]

Tina(singing): In my dream I saw you, in my dream I saw a girl with wings!

And then I saw her turn to stone

Sprites(in round): She knows! She knows! She knows!

That happened a year ago!

Tina: Am I going crazy? Is this reality?

My vision's getting hazy, is this real?

Sprites: Anything can happen if, you remember how to feel!

Tina(speaking): Huh?

(_they start speaking normally, and instrumental playing behind them.)_

Sprites: Our Harvest Goddess needs help! Help! She faded when the memory of her faded, as well as the memory of love. You need to save her!

(_singing again.)_

Sprites: She came to you inside a dream, you can see us! This can only mean

You were destined to save her, and live this life you live

And live it you will, to extremity

That's the only way, you can find the notes to play

The magical melody!

_(speaking)_

Tina: What?

Sprites: When the Harvest Goddess faded, her body turned to stone! The only thing that can bring her back is _(all three)the magical melody! _And to play it, you have to live your life to the fullest. Be successful, find love, make friends! Then, we can collect notes to the song and save the Harvest Goddess!

_(Singing)_

Tina: This journey started the day, I set foot upon this place

If all I need to do is live, of course I'll try to help!

To find all of the special notes, I only need to, take my first step!

And live this exciting ranch life!

Sprites: To revive her, you only have take, your first step!

And live, your, exciting ranch li-

Sprite(speaking in a squeaky shout): Jamie!

_(During the last verse, Jamie walked onstage and started to listen. One by one, the sprites noticed, and cutt off.)  
><em>


	3. If I Want To Marry

**Whats Happening**

_This is after the Bob Gwen heart scene, I will not write out because I'm a lazy jerk. Tina is walking about when she stumbles across the pair, and Bob breaks out his ring comment. If you do not know about heart scenes, please look them up on Youtube, you will not be displeased. _**But anyway**_, after seeing their touching talk, Tina begins to realize something..._

**Enjoy.**

_(SCENE: Outside, just walked in on Bob and Gwen. Now walking away from the two as music to If I Want To Marry plays)_

Tina: If, I, want, to , marry. Blue feather's in my sight

If, I, want, to, marry. And live a happy exciting ranch life~

If I want to marry have to start catering (as she is walking, gives a moon stone to Louis, who is passing by)

If I want to marry

Louis: You really know what you're doing!

Tina: Keeping the cows mooing and the bed, warm

To find someone I would climb a mountain for

Someone I could spend all day with during a storm!

If I want to marry!

(short instrumental cue as Micheal and Liz enter the stage)

Micheal: If I want to marry might I give Liz a try?

Liz: If I want to maryy, Micheal's a nice guy

Micheal: Isn't she kind, with her warm, smile

Liz: Maybe for him I would walk so many, miles

both: Someone I could live with through all of life's trails!

If I want to marry!

(short instrumental as Tina gets the harmony again, Micheal and Liz beginning a counter melody)

Tina; If I want to marry feather's in my sight

If I want to marry have to reach that height!

(with Liz) Keeping gardens growing and the bed, warm!

(with Micheal) To find someone I could climb a mountain for!

(all) Someone I could spend all day with during a strom!

(all) If I want to marry!


	4. Mister Fisherman

**What has happened**

_This and the rest of the heart scenes will take place after a touching scene with Bob and Gwen, and then the song If I Want To Marry. I really should be doing these in order, since I have them written, but that would be much too nice of me. Maybe later I'll reorder them._

_The town is abuzzing with romance as the Starry Night Festival approaches. A villager says that apparently, you see a new couple 'no matter where you go'. so to investigate, Tina goes to spy on her many friends. This is shown by many short songs that have the set changing rapidly, which may be awkward on the play. I'll figure that part out later. I don't know which order thses will go it yet, but this scene is Maria and Ray's, one of the first I wrote for this musical. _

_**Enjoy!**_

_(SCENE: The town Library, where Maria sits at the counter. Ray walks in obviously awkward and shy.)_

Maria: Are you looking for something?

Ray(startled): Ah! Y-you startled me!

Maria: Oh my, I'm sorry. If you are looking for a book, I'll be happy to help.

Ray: Well... How about a fishing book?

Maria: Let's see... I don't thank a beginner's manual would help you. I'm sorry, our selection isn't the best right now. (steps closer)

Ray: (jolts) D-don't! It's fine! I'm fine! I'll be leaving now!

Maria: I'm sorry...

Ray(exiting, now outside library but still on stage): (to crowd) I don't do well with pretty girls. I get nervous, and don't know what to say...

Maria (poking head out): Good bye.

Ray: Ah! (runs off stage)

Maria: Mr. Fisherman, perhaps you're in a bad mood today? You're usually quite content... (music starts, begin Mr. Fisherman as she walks back inside)

Maria: Mister Fisherman, what is it, that I do

That always no matter what the occasion, agitates you?

Mister Fisherman, tell me what I'm, doing wrong

That you always seem so much more at ease, when you're out there with your rod?

Your presence tend to make me feel self conscious

I find I want to impress you, and live up to your expectations

Mister Fisherman, when you leave me, here alone

I'm often left here dreaming, and recenbtly I've been thinking

Mister Fisherman, what is it, I must do

To become your catch of the day? Mister Fisherman... Ray.


	5. So Sweet

**What has happened**

_This is another heart scene. It again is after If I Want To Marry. I have no idea which order these mini-songs will go, but this will probably be closely attached with Katie and Joe's song; of which I haven't been able to write although I've tried and tried. Apparently, they only are okay if they are exactly 10 lines long, as you may notice (COUNT; I dare you). _

**Enjoy.**

_(SCENE: Cafe Calloway, Ellen has just walked in.)_

Carl: Welcome! Oh, Ellen!

Ellen: Hello! I came because I'd like you to sample a new cake for me.

Carl: Your cakes always amaze me!

Ellen: You're a slick talker; I'm so nervous to have a professional eat them. Well, see you later. (leaves)

Carl(to self): My heart soars when I see her face... I just melt. Ellen's cakes sre so fluffy and warm, and they crumble on my tongue... I want to bake cakes with her!

_(music to S_o Sweet starts playing, and he begins to sing.)

Carl: I can already taste the dream, Baking cakes with her living my days with her

Hearing her dear laughter late in the spring.

I can already taste the dream, my hand through her soft hair blush on her cheeks

And nothing I've ever tasted has been, so sweet!

I'm losing my appetite, instead full of butterflies

But I've never been so hungry for something before

The light shining in her eyes, the taste of her lips!

I can already taste all of this

And nothing I've ever tasted has been, so sweet!

(song ends, and before Carl snaps out of it Katie runs at him)

Katie: Carl, does this mean I'm fired? I heard what you said; you like her better than me!

Carl: Katie, this is your home! I wouldn't kick you out...

Katie: Is it because my cakes are bad? You know I'm doing my best!

Carl: I'm sure you are, it's just your curiosity always gets the best of you. But maybe you shouldn't add ingredients that don't belong...

Katie: I think it's important for cakes to be avant garde and have positive flavor, too!

Carl: Yes, but it's a bit less avant garde when one out of every two cakes explodes...

Katie: That's mean, Carl! I'm sure someone likes my cakes!

(_Katie then goes to Joe to give him a cake... starting another scene)_

* * *

><p>After I wrote this song, I obtained a new head cannon; Carl is a closet creep. This song makes me giggle. It can not be unseen.<p> 


	6. The Dream Don't Leave Me

**What's Happenin**g

_This is right before the song Take The First Step_. _Tina has just been lead around town on Blue's tour, and finally enters her house to sleep. She then has this dream of the Harvest Goddess turning to stone._ _The song is called_ Don't Leave Me.

**Thank you for staying with me, and enjoy.**

_(SETTING: The beautiful cavern of the Harvest Goddess is barren. The three Harvest Sprites Nak, Yak, and Zack are standing at the base of the Harvest goddess, who is currently completely stone except for her wings. The Sprites are obviously distressed.)_

Nak: Oh, she's almost completely turned top stone!

Yak: Only her wings are left!

Zack: How could this have happened to the Harvest Goddess?

Goddess: Good Sprites...

Sprites: Goddess!

Goddess: I am afraid... I do not have much time left...

Yak: Why, Goddess?

Goddess: The people have forgotten how to appreciate... They forgot kind thoughts... The heart to believe, the heart to love... Themselves, as well as others... Everything around them... They forgot my existence... Goodbye, harvest sprites.

Zack: Please, don't leave!

_(Don't Leave Me starts to play, sad, smooth tones. Harvest Goddess starts to sing.)_

Goddess: Settle sprites, stay still

Do not fear

Take a breath, open your eyes

I am here

Do not mourn, the morning rises, with the day

And if I am not by your side to watch the sunrise with you,

Don't be afraid

Don't leave me when I leave you

I'm still inside your heart

Do not forget I love you

Don't run from pain, stay strong

Don't leave me when I leave you

I'm not really gone

As long as you're smiling I live within your heart.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much to those of you who haven't forgotten about this, I'm sorry I haven't added anything new. I also noticed how many awful spelling errors are in this script; for those of you that overlooked them and trusted my competence, I thank you as well! But please tell me if anything is obviously a typo, it would help.<em> I want to thank you again, so at the risk of sounding redundant, I am so grateful for you all. Thank you.


End file.
